About Time
by Hekate1308
Summary: She really should have been expecting her sister to want to meet Sherlock, but for some reason she didn't. Sherlock/Sally, part of my ongoing universe.


**Author's note: I realized it had been a while since my last Sherlock/Sally fic. So I figured why not? Since I gave Sally an older sister, it was about time to have Sherlock meet her. **

**So: Trying to have fun with an OC character while keeping Sherlock and Sally, who are in a relationship, in character. **

**What would life be without challenges?**

**Also: When I posted my last story, I got so many reactions... Thanks to you all, you made my day.**

**I don't own anything, please review.**

They have been together for a little over a year now, and really, she should have expected it, but for some reason, she didn't. Maybe it's because it's difficult to imagine Sherlock and her in a relationship that would be considered "normal" – when she finds a body part in her fridge in the morning, she simply moves it aside by now, his best friends informs her when they are chasing a killer in case Sherlock forgot, and her boss allows her to leave work at all times when her boyfriend needs her for an experiment or demands she come over to 221B immediately because he is "bored".

And yet, knowing her sister, she definitely should have seen her desire to meet Sherlock coming.

Her sister calls her one evening when she is alone in her flat for once because the consulting detective has to watch over an experiment the whole night in case it "gets critical". She wisely chose not to ask why when he told her.

She always feels guilty when her sister calls, mainly because nowadays, she has so much to do that she barely finds the time to call her. Thankfully Judy never bears her a grudge.

They talk about nothing in particular, until she mentions Sherlock about five minutes into the conversation (she usually does) and Judy suddenly grows silent. Then, she says, "So, you are still together then".

"Yes" Sally answers, surprised. While Judy didn't understand at first how she could ever get together with Sherlock – she had listened to her sister complaining about "the freak" often enough – but ever since she realized how deliriously happy (far more happy than she deserves, she thinks from time to time) this relationship has made her, she never once questioned her about it again.

Sally doesn't know what's going on until Judy replied, "I'd like to meet him".

For a moment, she doesn't know what to say, and that's probably a good thing, because she would most likely start laughing should she try to answer, because the idea of introducing Sherlock to Judy and her husband and their three children is simply ridiculous. Sherlock isn't good with children – or people he considers "boring", for that matter, and her sister's family is as normal as it gets. And Judy and her husband would probably not appreciate it if he started talking about cases in front of their children.

"I think it's time" Judy adds, somewhat indignantly. "You have been together for over a year, and you sound like it's serious".

"It is" is all she answers because it's true. She could happily spend her life like this, finding body parts in her flat, having to run after her boyfriend when he once again tries to catch a serial killer, drinking too much tea with his best friend and his landlady, having dinner with him and his brother, trying to make them talk to each other, accidentally calling her boss "Greg" instead of "sir" because she is used to it by now.

And she has to admit her sister is right. They are serious, and they have been together for over a year – normally, her family should expect to meet her boyfriend soon.

Normally.

"Well then – " Judy starts again, and Sally tries to explain to her sister over the next half-hour why introducing Sherlock to the children without giving him time to get used to the idea would be a "bit not good" as John would say, and finally they agree on Judy, Sally and Sherlock having lunch together next week.

She breaks the news to him when he enters her flat at nine am the next morning, of course still looking as gorgeous as ever because Sherlock Holmes doesn't need sleep. Most of the time.

She is relieved when he simply nods and asks, "I assume –"

"Yes" she answers, sensing what he is going to say, "Please no deductions about my sister's home life. Or about her life in general. She doesn't know you, she isn't used to it, remember".

He shrugs his shoulders and gives her a quick kiss before grabbing a box of what appears to be toes and starting to experiment on it in the corner she keeps free for him. She shakes her head, smiling fondly, and suddenly realizes that it doesn't matter whether her big sister will approve of him or not. They are happy, and that is all that counts.

Until the appointed day, Sherlock is busy with a case and Sally and John are busy keeping him alive (the next time a serial killer happens to be loose in London, she'll ask Greg not to call Sherlock in before making him promise he will take care of himself. Or have him threaten the consulting detective with no more cases until he has eaten and slept).

Luckily, Sherlock catches the killer the day before they are to meet her sister, and waltzes into the Yard the next day to pick her up, completely rested and wearing the purple shirt she once told him was her favourite.

The restaurant is in walking distance from Scotland Yard. She can't help but laugh when she realizes he keeps checking his reflection in every shop window they come across, feeling touched at the same time. He wants to make a good impression.

She takes his hand and says "It's going to be fine. It's just my sister".

"I know" he answers in his usual abrupt manner, but she can tell he is nervous. She has become quite good at reading him, by this point. But because she is aware telling him that would only annoy him, she simply replies "Good" and squeezes his hand. He shoots her the half-smile she loves so much, and they continue making their way to the restaurant.

Judy is already waiting for them. She beams when she sees them and holds out her hand to Sherlock. "I'm Judy, Sally's sister".

She can tell that Sherlock wants to roll his eyes and say "Obviously", but instead he shakes her hand and smiles politely.

Sally called Judy several times in the past few days, hoping to make her understand Sherlock better, but all she got in return was a happy "I definitely have to meet him, if he makes you call".

Thankfully, her sister doesn't bombard Sherlock with questions about his job or family, like she's done with every boyfriend Sally has ever introduced to her.

At least not at first.

But, while they are waiting for the food to arrive, she finally inquires, "Sherlock, why don't you like children?"

Sally almost groans. Of course her sister had to ask that question.

"I didn't say – " she starts, but Judy interrupts her. "I know you didn't, but there is no other reason you two couldn't come to our house for dinner".

When Sally looks at Sherlock's face, she realizes that he is fascinated. Naturally. Her freak never expects anyone else to deduct things.

He clears his throat and answers her sister's question. "I'm not used to have children around me. And, as Sally probably told you, I'm not very good with them."

Sally sees the looks on her sister's face and starts praying. Because she knows that look, and she knows what Judy is going to ask next. But apparently her older sister notices how desperate she is becoming and decides not to ask Sherlock if he wants children.

Thank God. They don't really talk about their future, or about their relationship, really. There is no need too. She would be perfectly happy with Sherlock and without children. She just isn't sure if her child-loving sister would understand that.

The same sister who spends the rest of the lunch talking about nothing but Sally, staring intently at Sherlock's face as she does so. He, while apparently a little confused why she would talk about someone sitting next to her, listens and occasionally corrects her.

"No, her favourite play by Oscar Wilde is "An Ideal Husband"".

"Actually, she prefers Beethoven".

"She likes Italian".

Somewhere during the conversation, Sally stops trying to make her sister choose another topic, simply because she is surprised how well Sherlock has come to know her. It makes her feel warm and a bit silly, almost like a teenager again, and if she should give in and grin like a fool, her sister would never let her forget it, so she simply concentrates on Sherlock.

At the end of the lunch, her sister hugs them both (Sherlock, albeit surprised, hugs back and she shoots him a grateful look, which he answers with a small smile) and they have to promise they will do this again some time.

They drive back to Baker Street, where she has tea with John while Sherlock conducts another experiment in the kitchen. She stays the night.

The next morning, her sister calls her just after she has arrived at Scotland Yard.

"He is... special" she says and Sally smiles, relieved.

"And crazy about you" she adds, and Sally doesn't know what to say, because that's certainly something she would never have thought about Sherlock Holmes.

Then, because Judy wouldn't be Judy if she didn't tease her, she inquires, "So, if he doesn't have anything against children, is there any chance I might get a nephew or a niece?"

She groans and starts talking about something different while her sister laughs, only to be called away by Greg because someone just found a body. She hangs up thankfully and makes her way once again into the whirlwind that her life has become, definitely not thinking about a little genius with his eyes.

After all, one can never tell what the future might bring.

**Author's note: Somewhere deep inside me lives a hopeless romantic. Who needs to have some fun now and then. I regret nothing.**

**I hope you liked it, please review.**


End file.
